Smokeless tobaccos products are orally consumed without subjecting the product to combustion. These products are manufactured in a variety of forms including chewing tobacco, dry snuff and moist snuff. Generally, these types of products are made as follows with the steps being in no particular order: cutting or grinding the tobacco into a suitable size; dipping or spraying the tobacco with a casing solution; partially drying the cased tobacco; holding the tobacco in containers for a period of time; and packaging the tobacco. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,993; 4,660,577; and 4,987,907.
Some smokeless tobacco products may have organoleptic properties that do not appeal to some consumers. To provide a variety of products with different taste characteristics, chewing tobacco and snuffs are often treated with a variety of flavorants and other flavor enhancing materials. However, the addition of flavors may not be appealing to certain consumers. The inclusion of flavors almost always requires additional processing steps when producing the smokeless tobacco products (see, for example, U.S. Publication No. 2005/0115580). Accordingly, a need exists for tobacco that can provide oral satisfaction by delivering alternative flavor profiles.